Surprises Along the way
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: COMPLETE. Pre-sequel to Wedded! After one year of the marriage, Sakura and Syaoran Li are proving to still be in love with eachother. But can they handle other surprises that are along the way? Lets just see and find out just how the couple copes...
1. Oh no he didn't!

**Guys! I'm back a little earlier than I thought I'd be but I just love you guys too much to keep you all waiting, so here's the pre sequel! i hope you enjoy and review lots!!**

**-----Surprises Along - the way-----**

**------------Chapter 01 - **Oh no he didn't!

Sakura was wrapped up in a deep blue silk gown. Her hair was in a messy bun, with bits sticking out in odd place. He emerald eyes were red and sore, her nose flared out. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently on the cold wooden floor. _**This can't be happening! No, not on our anniversary! **_Sakura thought. 

To say she was furious was a major understatement. She was waiting up for Syaoran, as soon as he stepped through that door, all hell would beak loose! _**How could he do this to me after all we've been through! **_

The sound of footsteps pounding on the stairs echoed through the house. "I'm gonna murder him!" Sakura seethed. Syaoran burst through the door, looking all happy. 

"Hey baby," Syaoran kissed his beloved, when Sakura didn't respond, Syaoran started to worry for his wife. "Baby, whats wrong?" Syaoran said looking her in the eye.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong you ask! This is whats wrong!" Sakura punched him square in the chest.

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked, rubbing a sore spot on his chest

"This is for lying to me!" Sakura punched him hard in the gut, bringing him to the floor. "This is for deceiving me!" Sakura kicked Syaoran in the stomach. "And this is for cheating on m-" Sakura was about to land a skin breaking slap, but Syaoran caught her hand in a firm grip. 

"Let me go!" Sakura balled her fist and started banging on his chest, making Syaoran topple over on the bed, bringing Sakura down with him. Syaoran felt his shirt was soaking, soon realization hit him. Sakura was crying.

"Why did you do this to me Syaoran? Why did you cheat on me?" Sakura whispered into his shirt. If it wasn't in their current situation Syaoran would have laughed. 

Sighing deeply, Syaoran spoke softly "Sakura, I never cheated on you. I never could. Don't you know I love you way too much to do that?"

"But then who was that women you were with, this afternoon? I saw you with her at La beau Chateau, today." Sakura said. **(A/N: Lame name I know, but bare with me).**

--Flashback--

_" So Eriol finally had the guts to propose to you, wow. I'm happy for you." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, who was driving._

_"Yeah, I know! I thought he'd never propose. But know I'm getting married I'm so excited. Sakura you are definitely gonna be my maid of Honor and Mei can be chief bridesmaid." Tomoyo squealed._

_"Isn't Chief bridesmaid and Maid of Honor the same thing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who was currently off in la la land._

_"This is gonna be great, we can go shopping in London, Paris, Milan and pick out the wedding dress and jewelry and shoes and everything! Oh my gosh I have so much to plan before my big day!"_

_"You mean yours __**and **__Eriol's big day." Sakura corrected_

_"Yep!" Tomoyo beamed, almost driving past the La beau Chateau, but slammed on the breaks, making the tyres screech. Since it was summer the restaurant was mainly outdoors. "Sakura isn't that Syaoran over there?" Tomoyo pointed over to the table were Syaoran was sitting at with another woman._

_Sakura peered out of her over-sized sunglasses. "Yeah, that is Syaoran. What is he doing with that woman!" Sakura said, anger slipping into her voice._

_"Calm down Sakura, maybe it's just a private business meeting," Tomoyo, tried to reason out._

_"Yeah, you're right," Sakura began to cool down until she saw Syaoran get down on one knee in front of the woman, with what appeared to be a ring in his hands-not just any ring-a wedding ring! _

_The woman gasped and hugged Syaoran, squealing._

_"I gonna kick his ass up and down this place!" Sakura muttered, proceeding to get out the car, only to have Tomoyo stop her from moving. "Tomoyo, leave me be! He just proposed to another woman and your fine with that?!"_

_"No of course not Sakura, but its not the right place. When you get home sit down and talk to him." Tomoyo said softly even though she knew Sakura would probably beat him up so hard she'd leave him crippled, take all his money, and drive his car far, far away until the tyres burn or the gas runs out, which ever came first. But was only if Syaoran was lucky._

_"Sakura just chill for a sec, okay?"_

_"That's easy for you to say. Your man's not cheating on you with a women that looks older than him!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a look. "Okay I'm calm, can you let me go now?!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo's arm that was keeping Sakura locked in her seat._

_As soon as Tomoyo removed her arm, Sakura tried to make a break for it, but beings so forgetful, her seat belt drew her right back into her seat._

_"Sakura stay!"_

--End of Flashback--

Syaoran just laughed his head off. Sakura was seething! How could he be laughing at something like this.

"It's not funny Syaoran! You were cheating on me!" Sakura screamed.

"Baby calm down, It not like-" Syaoran started, but Tomoyo and Meilin burst into the room. 

"What's going on in here?" Meilin asked. Sakura ignored her question.

"Meilin, you go to his left, Tomoyo you get his right. Make sure he doesn't leave this room!" as instructed they did was she said.

"Syaoran, ow could you do this to me? You know I love you but you went ahead and cheated on me with that women. Now you're gonna marry her without me knowing? You sleaze! I hate you." Sakura spat out. She kicked and punched in Syaoran's direction, who only narrowly missed the oncoming attacks.

"Sakura, what you saw was me have lunch with one of my friends, who ironically happens to be a jeweler." Syaoran explained still dodging the ruthless attacks.

"So why did you proposed to her?!" Sakura pressed on.

"I didn't propose, I just..."

--Flashback--

_"Hi Cheryl, long time no see, huh?" Syaoran smiled at the women who sat before him. They were dining at La beau Chateau._

_"I know, hows life, Syaoran?" Cheryl asked. _

_"I got married to the woman of my dreams, so I'm more than good. And you?" Syaoran asked._

_"Got married to the man of my dreams and we've got a kid." Cheryl beamed_

_"I'm happy for you. Can I ask you a favour?"_

_"Shoot," Cheryl said, browsing through the menu._

_"Under certain circumstances, my wife and I got married, but thing is, my wife never had the wedding of her dreams. Today our anniversary and I wanna propose to her. Do you think she'll like this?" Syaoran fumbled about with a tiny box, once he got the ring out, it fell from his hands and dropped onto the ground and rolled underneath the table. Syaoran made a quick grab for it and coincidentally being on one knee, he showed the ring to Cheryl, who gasped and squealed hugging Syaoran like mad._

_"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Cheryl squealed. The ring was gold with an emerald rock and diamonds circulating the rock._

_To anyone who passed by, the would have thought Syaoran had just proposed to her. That's exactly what it looked like to other customers, who started clapping and cheering. _

_Syaoran realizing what they meant, shook his head. "No, you guys don't understand. I'm gonna propose to my wife...again." _

_This only caused people to applaud even more and louder. Some even whistled._

_"Thank you, thank you." Syaoran said as soon as the applauding died, blushing a little._

_"Syaoran she's gonna love it!"_

_"Thank you, I also wanted to personally give you an invitation," Syaoran got out a little light blue envelope and handed it to Cheryl, who kissed his cheek as 'thank you'._

--End of Flashback--

"That's all that happened Sakura, honestly." Syaoran said, but Sakura just looked away. "So you wouldn't forgive me if I apologized and said your are the most beautiful women in the world?" Sakura didn't reply.

"Not even if I got down on one knee, and said: Sakura, I love you and this past year with you has been the best moment of my life, minus the last ten minutes?" Syaoran was on one knee and pulled out a tiny box and opened it revealing a ring. "Sakura, I love, your my life and my all. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Syaoran," Sakura's eye watered. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you again. But I'm not even dressed for the occasion and-"

"No need, I'm sure Tomoyo and Meilin can take care of that," Syaoran grinned at the two females.

"You two knew all along?" Sakura asked shockingly.

"Of course, it was us who planned the little run-in." Tomoyo giggled, as she saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Now come on, everyone's in the garden waiting for you!" Meilin dragged out Sakura. Leaving Syaoran all alone to get ready for their **real **wedding.

**xoxoxox**

**So guys how was that? Yeah I know I said I was gonna post this story in two week or something, but I love y'all too much to do that, so here it is! Hope to get a loads of reviews...or else!**

**Till next time**

**xx**


	2. Wedding of my dreams

**Wow I'm so ecstatic at the amount of reviews I received for the first chapter. Love you guys so dearly! Big rainbow cookies and milk for you all! I really surprised you, a lot of people thought that Syaoran was cheating on little Sakura. Gosh, honestly guys, don't you know Syaoran loves her enough?! I'm appalled at yous lots. Only joking!**

**M.**

**--Surprise Along the way--**

**--Chapter 02 **- Wedding of my dreams

Sakura felt a little bad about what she had done earlier, if he wanted any longer to tell her, who know was she could have done? Tomoyo and Meilin dragged her to a separate room where all the stuff was.

"Sakura, you go shower up while Mei and I set up everything," Tomoyo ushered Sakura into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Sakura came up, wrapped in her robe.

"Okay we have less than thirty minutes, so first I'll do your hair and Moyo will do your make-up." As agreed upon started working on Sakura.

Meilin did Sakura's hair up in a French twist with tiny jewels encrusted. Tomoyo tried to get her make-up simple, applying a layer of pink stardust eyes shadow, mascara and nude pink lip gloss and eyeliner to make her emerald orbs even more bolder.

After her make-up and hair was done, it was time for the dress. Tomoyo showed Sakura a custom hand made Ivory wedding dress. It was strapless dress with beading at the hem and orchid designed beading around the waist and skirt of the dress. It had matching shoes to go with it as well.

Sakura gasped, as soon as she saw the dress. "Oh. My. God. It's beautiful," Sakura breathed running her hand against the silky fabric, that lay before her.

"It'll look even more beautiful on you. Now go try it on!" Meilin ushered her.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Oh girls, what would I do without you two." she pulled them into a heart felt hug.

--I n T h e G a r d e n--

Syaoran was in their large garden, where the wedding was being held. Several of the guests had arrived. Syaoran stood at the alter smiling at everyone, dressed in his black tux.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice, John. I owe you big time." Syaoran thanked the priest.

"No worries Syaoran. It's a great thing you're doing for your wife." John, the priest smiled. Soon all the seats were filled in, and as if on cue, the pianist began playing a soft tune.

Eriol, the best man, gave Syaoran shoulder a little squeeze and winked at him. Two little girls; Rarissa, Touya and Kaho's one year old daughter and Rei, Sheifa and Taro's daughter who was nearly one, to be exact in a week, walked down the Isle throwing confetti, rice, petals and all that other stuff as they walked.

Then one by one, the bridesmaids: Tomoyo, Meilin, Sheifa, Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei walked dwon the Isles with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Fujitaka was standing by the garden door. The door opened revealing a beautiful Sakura. The guests' heads turned in her direction, staring at her in awe.

Sakura hooked her arm with her fathers as the paced down the Isle. Syaoran's eyes was glue to Sakura, who chuckled a little. Fujitaka gave Sakura to Syaoran, as they stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. Do you Syaoran take Sakura, to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death parts you?" The priest asked.

"I do." Syaoran said, staring at Sakura in the eyes.

"Do you Sakura take Syaoran, to be your husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, till death parts you?"

"I do," Sakura smiled.

"You may recite your vows." The priest said, taking a step back to give them room.

"Sakura. We didn't get off to a very good start. But it was okay, because it was worth it in the end. Sakura, I love, you're my life, you're my light and you have my heart forever. And as a side note the sex with her is amazing." Syaoran smirked as the crowd erupted in laughter. Touya on the other hand was fuming as Kaho had to put a restraining hand on him. Sakura turned beetroot red.

"Yeah yeah, yea. I didn't prepare anything, I jus-" Sakura started.

"Calm down, I said I took care of everything, here." Syaoran handed her a little pink card.

Sakura read off the card oblivious to what it said. "First and for most, I must say the sex with this man had been WOW," The crowd burst out laughing again. Sakura glared at the smirking Syaoran.

"Just kidding, turn it over." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran and I didn't quite get along. I mean we **really **just didn't click. But now it just feel kinda strange thinking about us hating each other after all the time we've spent together." Sakura stopped reading and spoke from the heart. "Syaoran, I love you and everything about you, and I'm...so glad" Sakura started to break down. "Thank you for being the best husband." Sakura said. Syaoran and Sakura shared a passionate kiss.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said, a little too late. The guests clapping and cheered.

After the wedding reception. Sakura and Syaoran mingled with the guests, talking and sharing stories. Tomoyo whispered something to Meilin, handing her a CD. Meilin made her was to the CD player and inserted it in. Music flowed through the large speakers.

**Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.**

"May I have this dance," Syaoran held his arm out for Sakura.

"Yes you may," Sakura let Syaoran lead her to the middle of the garden where they began dancing.

**Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
It don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door**

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her waist and holding her hand. This was one of Sakura's most favourite songs. It was special, just like this moment. Each and every word reflect her life.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

**Ooooh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love**

"I'm sorry for over reacting. I just saw you with her and the first thing that popped into my mind was that you were cheating on me. So far, I haven't been a good wife and-" Syaoran cut Sakura off

**CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

"Ssshh," Syaoran whispered into her ear, his cool breath tickling her ear. "Listen to me, Sakura. You have been the best thing that's happened to me ever since my dad died. You didn't do anything wrong and I can't blame you. You are the most cherished thing to me and don't you ever, ever think that your not a good wife. Because you are."

**Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Love aint what you thought it could've been.  
Nooo, thats when you change  
And you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door**

"Thank you Syaoran, for everything." Sakura placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Staring into his eyes, Sakura felt herself melt. After this time Syaoran could still do this to her. Even the littlest thing like butterfly kisses on her nose, was enough to set her off.

**Ooooh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before**

The two continued to dance together, swaying softly to the beat.

**What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love**

It felt right to be like this. Sakura closed her eyes and breath in her husbands scent. Syaoran was the best thing that happen to her since her mother.

**CHORUS  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

"I love you Syaoran, I always will."

**Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say  
I wanna be the one who  
I wanna be the one (sent from heaven)**

I love you too, you mean the world to me."

**CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

Oblivious to them Tomoyo was recording them. Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy.

**I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when your gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)**

**_Sakura finally found happiness. Thank you God._**

**It's been a long time since I updated. I'll try and post two more chapter during next week. This song is called Heaven Sent by Keyshia Cole. I advise you guys to listen to the song while you read my story, trust me it'll be more interesting. Here's the website: /watch?vkTPrDCCJbwk If it doesn't work then go to a music site and type it in. You'll love the song.**

**M.**


	3. Out of the clear blue

**Hi guys I'm back, Like I said I would update the two chapters by the end of the week and here I am. I working extra hard for you guys! The proper sequel won't be out until the begining of my summer holiday, this gives me enough time to get all the chapters done, and to finish off some of my other lingering stories, so I'll be pretty packed till the end of school. But I'll always have time for you fantasic people!**

**--Surprises Along the way--**

**--Chapter 03 **- Out of clear blue--

After Sakura and Syaoran said their thanks and goodbye to the guest. They cleaned up with the help of Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol. Sakura was in total bliss. She had a wonderful life, a wonderful husband and everything she could possibly want.

Once everything was done, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin left. Sakura and Syaoran retreated to their bedroom. Sakura undid her dress and left it to slide down her slender figure. A sharp intake of breath was heard. Turning around she saw Syaoran looking at her in a dazed but awed expression.

Sakura smirked to herself, as she kicked of her dress and strutted over to Syaoran, pressing up against him. "You like?" She whispered taunting him.

Syaoran's lip brushed against her neck, sending shivers up her back. Lifting her up, he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her...

--C a f e/ 3 m o n t h s L a t e r--

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin where at the cafe in the Mall, shopping for baby stuff. No for Sakura or Tomoyo, but for Meilin. Yes, Meilin was five months pregnant with her fiancee Miguel. Her wedding was gonna be a month after Tomoyo's. Who's wedding was in one week.

"We really did it today," Meilin sighed rubbing her belly. In the time span of 50 minutes they managed to buy: bibs, baby suits, booties and sheos, bottles and feeding equipment, ordered a buggy (or pram, whichever you prefer), dummies, hats and other baby clothing.

"I know, but baby stuff are just so cute! I can't wait to have kids." Tomoyo said, starry eyed. "As soon as me and Eriol get married, we're working on having kids!" Tomoyo slammed her hand on the table, causing Meilin and Sakura to giggle.

"Well, then in that case, Eriol better start getting his troops to work!" Sakura said. A waiter came over.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" The waiter asked, with a bright smile on his face.

"I'll have a large vanilla cappacino," Sakura said.

"Same here, but iced." Tomoyo said.

"I think I'll have everything on the menu," Meilin said brightly, rubbing her small bump. She almost laughed at the waiters look. "I'm kidding! I'll have a large coffee and two double chocolate muffins."

"Alright ladies, two large vanilla cappacinos, one iced and a large coffee with two double chocolate muffins, coming right up." The waiter walked away.

"So where are you and Eriol going for the honeymoon?" Sakura asked,

"Well it's between Thailand and Jamaica, but I really wanna go Jamaica and then get Eriol to take me to Thailand on my birthday." Tomoyo giggled.

"You treat my cousin like a King," Meilin mocked, laughing as well. "Hey guys you know how our guys won't stop making us have children till we have a boy for them?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I was thinking that ever year, we could do a little father daughter and mother son sort of thing. Ya know?" Meilin suggested.

"Yeah! It'll be soo fun and we can bond with our boys even if they are little men." Tomoyo said getting all starry eyed.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Lets do it." Sakura cheered

The waiter came back with their orders, placing the requested in front of the girls. Sakura took a look at here cappacine, she brought it up to her lips and took a whiff of it. Suddenly her belly began churning and contorting.

Sakura clutched her belly.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Tomoyo asked, placing her drink back down.

"Nothing...just feel kinda si-" Sakura rushed to the ladies room. Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged looks, before following her.

--T o i l e t--

Sakura keeled over the toilet in a cubicle. Heaving out this mornings breakfast. Once all the vomitting stopped she rinsed out her mouth and hands. Taking a look at herself, she sighed. **_What is going on with me?_**

Tomoyo and Meilin came into the bathroom, with concerned faces.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, I think it's just a bug." Sakura leaned agaisnt the wall with her head back.

"Why didn't you say you were pregnant?" Meilin asked out of the clear blue.

"I'm what?!"

"She's what?!"

"Sakura, thats one of the first few symptoms of pregnancy, morning sickness, that and your tits get extra large. But it's not certain, like you said it could be a bug."

As if on instinct, Sakura's hand flew to her belly. "Y-you mean, I could be?"

"It's possible, I could be an auntie!"

"I booked a doctors appointment today, since I wasn't feeling well over the past view days. It's a 5, I'll check it out there." Sakura patted her belly.

--D o c t o r s--

Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo, sat in the appointed room, waiting for the results. The doctor entered the room, with a file in his hands. Taking a seat at his desk, he pushed up his glasses and flicked through the files, till he found Sakura's results.

"Mrs Li?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, you're three months pregnant with twins!" The doctor said brightly. In an instant, Sakura eyes rolled back into her head.

"Sakura!"

-- C h a p t e r E n d--

****

So how was that? Major shocker guys! Well I said I'd update nd her I am. I want 20 reviews or else!

Till next time

M.


	4. Pain and Pleasure in a mix

**It can't believe the amount of reviews I recieved it's amazing! 54 reviews for three chapter. Woo-hoo you guys rock and you roll! Anyways, I'm finally happy to sya Sakura is pregnant with twins! So you guys will finally get what you want. Anyways heres chapter 4. Enjoy little lovelies.**

**--Surprises Along the way--**

**--Chapter 04 **- Pain and Pleasure in a mix--

After finally waking up the 3 month pregnant Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo took her home straight away, telling her she needed to rest, after all she was pregnant.

Tomoyo and Meilin stayed with Sakura, wanting to watch her break the news to Syaoran, and of course see his reaction. Their wish would be granted. The sound of Syaoran's car pulling up at the engine, then came the soft hum of the engine as it dyed down to a stop, the open and slam of the door and lastly the sound of keys going into the keyhole.

"Honey, I'm home!" Syaoran said, walking into the main house, seeing Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo. "Hows everybody?" Syaoran asked, hugging his wife.

"Syaoran I have some news for you," Sakura said with a bright smile on my face. "I'm pregnant," Syaoran stumbled backward, caught off in surprise. "With twins!"

"Oh twi..." Syaoran's eyes rolled back into his head, and landing on the floor face first with a 'thud'.

"Well that went better than expected!" Meilin slapped her hands together, rubbing them.

"Yeah, he took it wayyyy more better than you did Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"How so?" Sakura asked, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Well he didn't become all hysterical about, like **some**body over here," Meilin shot a look at Sakura. "Ah well! Until the next hour or so, how about we check out Jerry Springer?" Meilin stepped over Syaoran and plunged her pregnant self into an armchair and switched on the TV.

--6 M o n t h s L a t e r--

Syaoran was put in a very difficult position, especially when you have crazy women yelling at you. What kind of family was he brought in? Seriously does God not pity him at all?

Meilin had asked Syaoran to take her two month old son Dashiell to the doctors for a monthly check up. She would have done it herself but was currently under the weather. Sakura on the other hand, would be due at any minute now.

"Syaoran you should go a take Dashiell to the doctors, I'll be fine?" Sakura said, sitting in an armchair with her huge bump. Meilin was sitting opposite her, and Syaoran was placed right in the middle.

"Okay, I hope you'll be al-"

"Syaoran! How can you be so insensitive! Sakura is nine months pregnant you should be there for her!" Meilin screamed at him.

Syaoran sighed. "If you're really sure.."

"No! You're taking Dashiell! God what is wrong with you!" Sakura screamed and slapped his arm. Hatori a few feet away, holding baby Dashiell, sniggering at Syaoran. Hatori had finally stopped being so serious. I'm mean honestly? he was a hot 22 year old lawyer, way to young to be so serious. So Hatori got involved in dating and he was a bit of a ladies man...ah what the hell, the dude was a flippin' chick magnet and currently involved in a relationship. His 'wing woman' as he liked to call it.

Syaoran turned to look at Meilin with a tired a defeated expression.

"Syaoran Li, you stupid, inconsiderable jerk! She's your wife!" Meilin shrieked and slapped him upside his head. Syaoran stood there like a real clucker, but took the beatings like a man.

Hatori thought it was time to step in, afterall when things get physical, in these kind of situation, it was very likely Syaoran was gonna get knocked up and out. "Ladies, ladies,"

"WHAT!" The two women snapped there heads in his direction.

"How about we comprimise? Syaoran will take Dashiell and I'll look after Sakura until Syaoran gets back, sounds good?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that could work. Hand him over," Meilin reached out for her baby.

"I'll be right back, baby. Take care alright?" Syaoran kissed Sakura.

--L a t e r--

Meilin fast asleep on the sofa. Sakura was watching an episode of Jerry Springer, while Hatori was being worked like a pack mule. One would say he was Sakura's bitch.

"Hari! Hury up!" Sakura yelled. **_How long deos it take to cut up a flippin' apple?! Good grief! _**Sakura wadded over to the kitchen. Suddenly she felt liquid run down her leg, she looked dwon an there was a puddle under her.

"H-Hari...w-water.." Sakura tried saying out, the shock was too overwhelming. **_I can't be due, I'm not ready to give brith yet! _**Sakura panicked.

"Sakura, honey are you okay?"

"My effing water just broke, of course I'm not okay!"

"Oh my...Oh my fucking..." Hatori didn't know what to do, this was his first time being in this situation. "Meilin? Wake up!" Hatori yelled, jolting Meilin awake.

"What's going on!" Sahe asked.

"Sakura due, NOW!"

"Oh God. What are we still doing here? Lets go!" Meilin said getting up.

"No, no NO! You stay behind and-" Hatori was cut off.

"ARRGGH!!" Sakura screamed.

"Meilin, you're gonna stay here and contact Syaoran and anyone else. I'm going to the hospital with Sakura, okay." Hatori ordered. He took Sakura's hand and guided her outsode, to his car.

--H o s p i t a l--

Hatori got to the hospital in five minutes flat. Sakura was screaming, yelling a swearing the whole way there. Hatori took her into the hospital and was immediatly greeted by a nurse.

"Hello my name is Susana, and I'm a nurse in training." The woman said bubbly, obviously not seeing Sakura.

"That's very nice, but this woman's about to give."

"Oh my, she is isn't she?" The woman said with a smile, that was pissing Sakura off. "Alright, lets get you to the maternity ward." The in-trainee said, helping Sakura into the elevator.

A man come into the elevator with a mobile hospital bed. "Are you going up to the maternity ward?"

"Yes," Susana said, brightly.

"Please drop this in room 19." The man said, before walking off. The elevator doors closed. Hatori helped Sakura up on one of them, ignoring what the man had just said.

Sakura's breathing became laboured and beads of sweat began forming on her forehead. **_Where the hell is my husband! He should be here suffering!_**

"Okay, it is very important that you take deep breaths." Susana inhaling and exhaling along with Sakura. Suddenly she burst out screaming

Hatori realized that they weren't moving. He began pushing several buttons, but nothing happen. "Um...guys? I think we're stuck in the elavator.

"What?!" Sakura screamed, she pushed herself of the bed and waddled over to the door and began banging on it.

"ARGH!" Sakura screwed her eyes shut and rubbed her side.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Hatori asked.

"C-contraction!" Sakura gripped the cloth of the bed. "Where is that jackass husband of mine!"

"He should be here soon enough,"

"How far apart are you contraction?" The in-trainee asked.

"th-three minutes-ARGH!" Sakura grabbed Hatori's hand and crushed it in betwen hers "T-the babies a-are coming!"Sakura screamed.

Hatori was struggling to keep in his pain, Sakura's grip was getting tighter and tigher. "Please do something, my h-hand!" Sakura was breathing frantically scaring the nurse in-trainee.

"SYAORAN!! YOU SON OF BITCH!!

"Okay, Sakura, I'm going to need you to relax and stay calm. I-it is crucially to be like this at these..." The in-trainee couldn't take the pressure anymore and fainted.

"Shit! She's out!" Hatori grimaced.

"hah...hah...hah...hah..." Sakura breath in and out, she cheeks puffed up as she did so. Hatori's cell rang, with his free hand he answered it. It was his girlfriend Michelle.

"Hatori, where are you?"

"I'm in the-ARGH Sakura!" Hatori yelled, forgetting he was on the phone.

"H-hatori I can't t-take it anymore, hah...hah...hah.." Sakura panted out.

"It's okay Sakura, it'll be over soon," Hatori said with his girlfriend on the other end.

"Hari, who's that with you! Are you cheating on me?!" His girlfriend screamed into the phone. Who could balme her? With Sakura panting and Hatori screaming and all, it was really easy to think that they were up to **something **else.

"S-Syaoran...hurry up!" Sakura whimpered.

"And you're having a threesome! With a man?!" Michelle yelled.

"No, Michelle you don't understand. I-i'm here with my-" Hatori was cut short.

"I understand." Michelle said. "I understand that your a lying, cheating, two-timing frisky little sex addict. What happened to what we had?! But I guess you like doing your girlfriend better than me!"

"But you are my girlfriend," Hatori said.

"No! Not anymore." With that, Michelle hung up.

"Oh my fucking..." Hatori was getting a little fustrated. His cousin should have been in this position, not him and his girlfriend didn't help this situation. His phone started vibrating, signaling he had a message.

Flipping his open, he read the text message:

_We're over! Lose my number. Don't call me, don't talk to me and don't you dare try coming to see my. You jerk!_

**_No fucking way! _**Hatori let out an aggravating sigh.

--C h a p t e r E n d--

**Well how was that? I hope it was good and extra long. I'm expecting 20 reviews or else! I may not be updating for a long time, but we'll see.**

**Till next time**

**M.**


	5. Into the World

**Thatnk for the reviews, y'all are just amazing. I want to annouce that the sequel won't start until Monday the 20th of July because that's when my summer holiday starts. This is because I have too much revision and exams to do and I wanna focus on finishing my other stories, because the sequel will be atleast onehundred chapters long. Yes I know it's really long but, you'll understand why. Please check out my other stories, I've seen some of you guys reviewing my other stories, so I wanna say a big thank you.**

**--Surprises Along the way--**

**--Chapter 05 - **Into the World--

Hatori couldn't take it anymore. In one day he had gotten stuck in an elavator with a crazy pregnant women and a nurse in-trainee who blacked out, gotten dumped but his girlfriend and to top it all off, the bloody cousin of his who impregnanted this woman wasn't here to exprience this joyous moment...not!

"Okay Sakura, lets play a little game. You swear at me as much as you can, alright? The aim is to get your mind off labour okay." Hatori said.

"What the hell deos this game have to do with me, you big headed jackass." Sakura breathed leaning against, the hospital bed.

"That's good, keep it up!" Hatori said.

"I hate you and this stupid game!" Sakura screeched,

"I'm fine with that, your not my most favourite person in the world right now either." Hatori muttered to himself. He saw Sakura's eyes widen, going bigger and bigger. "Sakura, whats wrong?"

"Now...now!" Sakura geustured for him to give her his hand. "The twins are coming no-ARGH!"

Hatori helped her out on the bed, their was no other choice but to deliver the baby himself. **_This should be easy, I've seen this happen plenty of times on TV. Syaoran forgive me. _**Hatori thought, rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay, Sakura. I have to the deliver the baby now, okay?" Sakura, nodded her head. **(A/N: Okay I'm not going to go into detail about what he deos, coz it's really awkward for me to write so, forgive me).**

"Relax" he tried to sooth, wrong thing to say. Sakura's glowing eyes flew to him and they looked like death.

"Relax? How the hell I can relax when I feel like I'm being torn apart?" she hollered making Hatori wince.

"Okay Sakura, honey, I'm going to need you to give me some strong pushes. The stronger they are the faster the pain will be gone, I hope..." Hatori said, although he was pretty unsure, making her nod breathing deeply. He smiled reassuringly before getting into position; he saw that she was ready and nodded. "Okay now, give me a strong push"

"Argh" she growled pushing as she gripped the bed sheets. "Syaoran!" she cried making Hatori wince. "He'd better pray to God that I don't murder him when this is over!" Hatori gulped giving her a shaky smile.

"Sakura, your doing great. Now be strong and give me a last push." he stated making sure to give her support. Sakura smiled through pain getting ready to give another push.

"You had better be ready cause this is the last one" she declared making Hatori looked at her briefly. She took in a deep breath and sure enough when she pushed the baby slipped right out making Hatori gasp and catch the baby boy. "Oh god" she breathed shakily hearing her baby's cry erupted in the elavator.

Hatori took off his sweater and wrapped the baby around in it. He gently placed the baby beside Sakura, saftely, not sure if it was the best thing to hand her the baby in her current state. "It's a baby boy," Hatori said, smiling.

"Lets deliver his sibling too. I'm gonna need you to give me three big pushes on the count of three alright? One..tw"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Sakura screamed as she pushed, she mouth was set to a frown as she pushed out. Sakura panted frantically, as she gripped both knees. "ARRRRRRRRGH!" Sakura pushed out a second time.

"Okay just one more push for me alright?" Hatori said, panting slightly.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" With that one push, a second cry filled the elevator. Hatori quickly undid his shirt and wrapped the baby up in it, leaving him completely topless. He handed both of the babies to their mother.

"Congratulations, you have twin baby boys." Hatori whispered, looking at the two babies, who slowly opened their little eyes and stared back at their mother.

"Oh my God, they're so beautiful." Sakura cooed, looking at them in such amazement. "Thank you, Hari for everything." Sakura said, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

"It's was no problem. No I have a story to tell them when their older, I'll name it 'When Uncle Hari Delivered The Twins!'" Hatori joked, earning an exhausted laugh from Sakura. "What are you gonna name them?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "Well my father told me, when they name Touya and I, they picked out names and see which one we responded positively to." Sakura turned to they boy who had amber eyes. "Welcome into the world Ryo Xiao Li," Sakura said, the baby smiled at her, causing Hatori and her to chuckle lightly. "Hello Kai Haru Li," Sakura said to the other twin, earning a positive reaction from him.

The lights in the elavator flickered a little, a soft ding could be heard as the door slid open. A few people were crowded around, along with mechanics and doctors.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran was heard yelling. He barged into the elavator and saw his wife and sons. His eyes were soft and warm. "Those are our sons, look at them...they're so small." Syaoran said, his voice filled with love and care. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you and that all of this happened. Forgive me."

"It's okay Syaoran." Sakura said as they shared a sweet kiss. "Hatori did all the hard work." Sakura motioned to the knocked out nurse and then to the shirtless Hatori who was trying to cover himself from all the spectators.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Syaoran said holding at his hand.

"Dude, you do not want to shake my hands, trust me." Hatori said, grinning. Syaoran gave him a brotherly hug. "Oh and by the way Sakura can I borrow one of your pillows? Syaoran place it there for me." Hatori asked getting strange looks from Syaoran

"Why?"

"So I can do this..." Hatori's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body collapsed into a heep on the cold floor.

--8 months later--

"Mama!" Kai called out to Sakura, who was busy warming milk for her sons. She turned around and saw Kai slowly walking over to her, taking tiny steps towards her.

"Oh. My. God. Kai your walking! Syaoran! Get down here." Sakura called in amazement as she saw her son walking to her with his arms outstretched. Syaoran rushed down in alarm.

"What going on Sakura!" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't answer him, instead her eyes were glued to something in front of here. Syaoran followed whatever it was and saw it led to Kai who was taking small baby steps toward her. A smiled touched his lips as he stood and watched his son proudly.

"Syaoran what are you waiting for, get the camera!"

**--Chapter End--**

**First of all I just wanted to say you guys are truly amazing, I love ya'll so much, you guys just keep pushing me and supporting me to keep writing so thanks for that and stay blessed. I'm sorry for the length but I'll make it up to you. Oh and so sorry for the delay in updation, I've been extremely busy and didn't get enough time to put this all up, so please forgive me and watch out for the next chapter!**

**Till next time**

**M.**


End file.
